An axial-air-gap rotating electric machine has been attracting attention because it has a configuration effective for size reduction and efficiency improvement of a thin rotating electric machine. The rotating electric machine has a structure in which a tubular stator and a disk-shaped rotor are arranged so that the faces of the stator and the rotor face each other via a predetermined air gap in the rotation axis radial direction. Also, a member (core member) is known which is configured by a plurality of cores arranged in the circumferential direction, a coil wound around each of the cores, and a bobbin (insulator) which insulates between the cores and the coil.
Here, the bobbin is formed by a tubular section having the coil wound therearound, and a flange located at each of both ends of the tubular section and protruding on the outer peripheral side. There are various techniques about the shape of the bobbin, because the shape of the bobbin greatly influences the characteristics and workability of the rotating electric machine.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an axial-air-gap motor having core members in each of which an insulator flange (flange) is provided with a notch groove for leading out the coil so that the coil is lead out from the notch groove to the periphery of the flange.
Further, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses an axial-air-gap motor in which insulators, each having a core mounted thereto, are arranged in series so that a coil is wound continuously around the insulators. The insulator of Patent Literature 2 is configured such that, in order to prevent that the coil is damaged by the edge of the core when, during the winding, the coil is extended over the core to the adjoining insulator, a thin plate-like rib is provided at the end surface of the outer peripheral surface of the core so that the edge and the coil are prevented from being brought into direct contact with each other.